


Spektrum

by Sam (Oxymora97)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas gift, Colors, Gen, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, bo lubię, chciałam żeby było dłuższe ale wyszło jak zawsze, metafory, symbolicznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymora97/pseuds/Sam
Summary: Obaj znali Światło i Mrok - doświadczyli ich obu i spotkali się w szarości pomiędzy. Ale spektrum barw obejmuje więcej niż tylko biel i czerń i z tymi kolorami musieli się oswoić.





	Spektrum

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy szkic tego tekstu napisałam już w połowie stycznia, ale jak widać potrzebowałam kilku miesięcy, żeby jakkolwiek to rozwinąć. Przeraża mnie, że tyle kłopotu sprawiło mi napisanie ledwie 500 słów. Święta były dobrą okazją do mobilizacji i nałożenia na siebie deadline'u, dlatego teraz mogę zaoferować to w formie prezentu - choć co prawda zwyczajem anglosaskim w świąteczny poranek, zamiast na Gwiazdkę.
> 
> Podziękowania należą się nieocenionej Rainy, która posłużyła mi radą i krytyką.

 

Świeca, która stała na stole, nie tyle dawała światło, co pogłębiała mrok.

Demon Lionka, _Śnieg w czerwcu_

 

Upadek Imperium stanowił zwycięstwo Światła. Republika dostała drugą szansę, mogąc teraz odrodzić się na nowo – czysta od korupcji, z nieskażonymi jeszcze ideałami – i cała Galaktyka wydawała się jaśnieć od nagłej wolności.

Pośród tego wszystkiego Leia Organa promieniała także osobistym szczęściem – pomimo tragedii jej rodzinnej planety księżniczka miała przy sobie brata oraz ukochanego mężczyznę, a to wszystko zostało jeszcze przypieczętowane narodzinami syna. Przyjście Bena Solo na świat było niczym dodatkowy promień jasności, kolejny fajerwerk w galaktycznym świętowaniu.

Jasność nie dociera jednak wszędzie. Zawsze pozostanie jakiś Cień ukryty przed ogólnym wzrokiem, a wygrana jednej strony oznacza przegraną dla innej. Wielkie rządy zostały obalone i wszyscy odpowiedzialni za ich egzekwowanie stali się teraz wrogami publicznymi. Im wyższą rangę miałeś, tym bardziej zagrożony byłeś. Brendol Hux był jednym z niezliczonych oficerów zmuszonych do ucieczki, zabierając ze sobą pięcioletniego wtedy chłopca, mimo że syn z nieprawego łoża był dla niego plamą na honorze. Nie było miejsca na takie uprzedzenia, kiedy dzieci miały być przyszłością Imperium zepchniętego w mrok.

Armitage wciąż słuchał o tym, czego miał być częścią. W kosmicznej pustce było miejsce tylko na opowieści o dawnej świetności. Bezpieczeństwo zapewnione przez kontrolę, kontrola zapewniona przez siłę – do tego dążył, to miał osiągnąć. Jednocześnie przyszłość i przeszłość, ale nie teraźniejszość – wizje wiele obiecywały, były piękne, ale odległe. Ledwo oświetlały ciemne kąty statku, pozwalając dostrzec tylko plamkę krwi – czerwony ślad ojcowskiego niezadowolenia.

Ben wychowywał się otoczony przez światło. Tata błyskający uśmiechem, ideały przyświecające mamie i przez nią wprowadzane w życie, wujek planujący odbudować Zakon Jedi – żadne z nich nie widziało ani nie słyszało ponurych myśli chłopca oślepionego swoim dziedzictwem. W Akademii miał styczność z mieczami świetlnymi – wszyscy wydawali się widzieć w nich narzędzie dobra, symbol ochrony i bezpieczeństwa, jakby tylko Ben zwracał uwagę na zadawany przez nie ból. Światło nie było przyjemne, raziło i parzyło, przytłaczając swoim ogromem.

To właśnie zielony blask pojedynczego miecza pogłębiający mrok panujący w sypialni ostatecznie zepchnął młodego Solo w najciemniejsze zakątki Mocy.

Hux wszystkimi siłami próbował wyrwać się z ciemności – i udało mu się. Wspinając się wytrwale po szczeblach hierarchii Najwyższego Porządku, spychając z piedestału własnego ojca, osiągnął rangę generała, a biel ścian jego kwater była dodatkowo podkreślona przez zimne światło jarzeniówek.

Kylo Ren przyjął swoje nowe imię, wykonywał wszystkie polecenia Snoke’a i wreszcie mógł odpocząć od oślepiających promieni, okazało się jednak, że w ciemności nie można było nic dostrzec. Otaczający go mrok rozświetlał wybuchami gniewu, pozwalając szkarłatnej mgiełce opaść na oczy.

Rubinowe smugi jego miecza odstraszały wszystkich poza jednym generałem, którego płomiennorude włosy stawiały wyzwanie napadom szału. Armitage znał odcienie karmazynu zbyt dobrze i nie zamierzał się przed nimi cofać, stał więc nieporuszony, a jego opanowanie było niczym kubeł zimnej wody – słonej i morskiej, prosto z głębin oceanu.

Szmaragdowe fale wypływały z niego, by zostać ogrzane przez buzującą pasję Rycerza. Światło i Mrok mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc nikłą szarość, która nie miała znaczenia w zetknięciu z dwiema intensywnymi barwami toczącymi ze sobą bój o dominację.

Czerwone policzki Kylo odbijały się w zielonych oczach Huxa i razem – razem przyćmiewały wszystko.

**Author's Note:**

> A tak w ogóle to czerwony i zielony w sumie są świątecznymi kolorami, więc wszystko się zgadza ;)


End file.
